And Cue Disaster!
by WinterBells217
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya was just attending an old friends wedding. Plain and simple, nothing to it. But what happens when he accidentally steps on and rips the back of the flowergirls dress? Karin Kurosaki's dress to be exact! Let's all pray...HitsuKarin AU


**Haha okay, this fanfic is sooo random. It just started out of nowhere :P **

**Full Summary: Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding was suppose to be perfect. And it'll certainly be interesting with Karin as the flower girl. And it _definietly_ is going to be interesting when a certain white hair boy accidentally steps on and rips the backside of Karin's dress off! Hehe..and cue disaster! ..HistuKarin IchiRuki AU (different from the other summary, I know :P it would fit haha)**

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me and review! (: Warning: There's swears . Well, how can you not have them with a rampaging Karin? Haha**

**Oh, and Ichigo and the twins are seven years apart, not four.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Karin! Hurry, you're up!"

The raven haired girl dropped her drink, lifted her skirt up and ran to the huge wooden double doors. Her white heals were killing her feet and giving her deadly splinters. _Why the hell did I have to be the freakin flower girl?!_

"You look beautiful," Urahara said grinning.

"Thanks," Karin mumbled. "Wish me luck."

"Haha, good luck. You'll do fine. Oh, watch your dress there. Yoruichi made it really long, huh?"

Karin nodded. "You have no idea." In the past half an hour she had tripped about seven times gaining multible bruises. Urahara chuckled and opened the wide double doors..

Music filled the room, people turned around, gasping and whispering. Karin rolled her eyes. _Yes, people, Jesus. I, Karin Kurosaki is in a white, poofy, fluffy, **dress** wearing killer high heels, hair combed, with **makeup** on and holding a basket full flowers and petals. _She chuckled, remembering how it took three people to hold her down while three other people got her ready. _It better be worth all the trouble._

Walking in a steady pace, as she was forced to practice before, Karin made her way down the long red rug, throwing handfuls of flowers and petals around. _Okay, I can do this without tripping..one step, two, one..two.._

Yuzu was the person in charge of the whole wedding, Orihime and Rengiku were the bride's maid, Yoruichi was the wedding designer helped by Momo, and Yachiru was the chef (**warning: eat at your own risk xP**). So, Karin was the only person left to be the flower girl, which she really wasn't happy about.

_Almost there..c'mon.._

In the past three years since she was eleven, Karin has changed a lot. Her hair, cut in many layers, fell almost halfway down her back and her body filled out, like all girls bodies do. But she was still the same old Karin. A tomboy at heart who loved soccer more than ever.

Rukia smiled at her, Karin smiling back. The twenty year old looked beautiful and so happy, her eyes wet. Karin looked over at Ichigo, who grinning like the idiot he is. _Oh Ichigo.._ she thought smiling.

Ah, weddings. Nothing can ruin this moment...

_**And Cue Disaster~!**_ :D

_RRRIIPPP_

Karin fell forward, her face landing in the flowers and petal. _What..the.._

"Karin!"

"_Toushiro you idiot!!_"

Everyone turned to look. Karin got up, wobbling a bit. She could feel a breeze at her backside.

_Oh, hell no.._

Yup, the back of her dress from the bottom to _higher than her __upper thigh_ (**oh god..**) was completely ripped off. Somebody had apparently stepped on it..

Heat shot up Karin like a rocket. She was pratically steaming. I mean, only everyone she knows including relatives and family friends was just staring at her. What could be wrong with that?

_My life is over.._

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?!"

Mastumoto smiled nervously and shook her head, her large defying-gravity breasts shaking. "Hahaha! ..Ihavenoideawhatyou'retalkingabout."

Karin, changed into skinny jeans boots and a black tank top, drummed her fingers impatiently. "I'll ask once more," she said icily. "Where the hell is the guy who tripped me?!" Her words were practically spilling with venom.

"Ohh KARINN~!" Isshin and the gang opened the door to see Karin hovering over Rengiku who was in the corner hugging herself.

"I-I don't k-know!" Mastumoto cried.

Yoruichi and Urahara pulled Karin away. Isshin shook his head. "Now Karin, I know you were embarrased but that's no way to treat Rengiku. You should be worried about all the raging hormones some boys are having out there for you! That actually might be a good thing for all you-" Karin's foot made clear contact with her dads face.

"_**WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!**_"

Rukia bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Karin," she said. "I knew we should've have forced you to be flower girl."

And as if Karin was a whole new person, the anger disappeared and she smiled. "Oh no, Rukia! I'm just sorry for ruining your wedding." And then the anger came back. She turned back to Matsumoto. "**Now where is he?!**"

Just then Yuzu walked into the room. "Hey guys, everyone's been talking. Ichigo, Rukia, get out there! Urahara, Yoruichi, calm them all down. Matsumoto, help Orihime keep them entertained. Kenpachi, Yachiru's food needs..um, a little test tasting. Everyone go, now!"

Isshin, apparently crumpled up on the floor, beamed, tears in his eyes. "That's my girl!"

Yuzu dragged him out the door. "Sorry, Dad, you too."

Everyone was apparently happy to leave, Matsumoto practically crawled out in a hurry. Meanwhile, Karin sat at the table, looking pissed.

Yuzu took a breath and smiled. "Kar-"

"Where is he."

The smiled fell off. "Outsidebythepunchbowl," she mumbled, knowing it'd be useless to put up a fight with her twin. "B-but Karin! It was an accident. A horrible, embarrasing accident, yes, but still an accident! Toushiro's really sorr-"

"Toushiro! So that's his name!" Karin got up and headed for the door.

"Eeep!" Yuzu threw herself at Karin's feet, hoping to slow her down. "No, you'll cause a scene! Do you really want to ruin all the hard work everyone has put into this wedding?"

Karin stopped. "No.." Yuzu sighed, relieved. But not for long.

Karin had dashed out the door.

"Karin!"

_Let's see..white hair boy, white hair boy, white ha-_

_**And Cue Disaster~!**_ :D

Teal eyes met brown. Shock met anger, horror met anger, scared-outta-hell met anger. Toushiro Hitsugaya had only one word going through his mind.

_Run!!_

"Come back here you bastard!!" You don't even need a microphone to hear Karin's voice. Everyone with ears in the room could hear the raven hair girl chasing after our poor Toushiro.

Yuzu watched in disbelief. "Karin! Stop that!" She ran after Karin.

"Karin, Yuzu!" Ichigo ditched his (***coughcough* boring**) conversation with Byakuya and ran after them, followed by a concern Rukia and a too happy Isshin. After awhile, Matsumoto (who was over the fright stage) joined in with Orihime and then Urahara and Yoruichi and a curious Momo who has no idea why everyone was running.

"Kenny, look!" Yarchiru jumped up and down pointing to the goosechase going around. "Follow the Leader! Let's play!"

Kenpachi dropped the spoonful of soup he was so close to trying (**ohh thankgoodness he didnt**!) and laughed.

"What a hell of a day."

* * *

**Lol, it was a big day :D Next chapter will be up soon! I'll try to update it every week or so, maybe more (:**

**Oh Karin, that must've been brutally embarrasing. Haha anyone want to help dig Toushiro's grave? Anyone?? :P**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
